Talk:Hawkfrost/Archive 1
This is an archive for a talk page. Picture Why not copy Brambleclaw's picture and change it a little so it looks like hawkfrost. you can do it for tiggy too. Mistystar&Starkit 21:17, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Tigerstar needs a leader blank and Brambleclaw's picture is a warrior blank. Hawkfrost has the white underbelly and it wouldn't look right.--Spottedwing 02:33, 31 March 2009 (UTC) hello *meow* Stats since he was deputy while mistyfoot was captured by two-legs shouln't under names it say: deputy: hawkfrost. Just adding that in [[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 01:22, November 6, 2009 (UTC) That'd be a good idea, but we would need to put (Temporarily) after it--Nightfall101 01:26, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Hawkfrost's Ancestors If you've read Bluestar's Prophecy, you'll see that when Bluestar gets her nine lives, Pinestar gives her one, and I think Leopardfoot too. So their status should be with Starclan. Pinestar gives her a life, but not Leopardfoot--Nightfall101 03:33, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Books Hawkfrost was dead in That needs to be updated for all of the new books. Also, I think that all of the cats should say in the dead section 'dead from "bookname" onward'. It just makes it so we do not have to update that when there is a new book. -Owlblaze I .. I'm not sure about that..--[[User:Willowpool|'Willowpool']][[User talk:Willowpool16|'May StarClan light your path']] 05:35, March 21, 2010 (UTC) is it possible? is it possible that tigerstar could have mated with both Sasha AND Leopardstar? because i don't notice ANY resemblance between Sasha and Mothwing but i do notice some with Sasha and Hawkfrost. i think that there is a possibility that Mothwing is actually Leopardstar's kit that she gave to Sasha when Sasha had Hawkfrost and Tadpole. i am sure that they would have met if Sasha was with Tigerstar when Tigerclan was started. so there is a 50% chance that Mothwing is Leopardsar's kit because there is a high chance that Leopardstar and Tigerstar were mates, why else would Tigerclan have been started? why else would have Leopardstar have let Stonefur be killed? these are good questions, no? Yeah, but Sasha came to RiverClan with Hawk and Moth, so how would Leopardstar have given Moth to Sasha before she came? Its an ok theory, but it doesnt really match up. ★[[User:insaneular|'Insane' ]]Batteries not Included 04:10, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Someone said (i believe it was Graystripe) that Sasha was "alot like Mothwing to look at" or something like that.Hollytail 23:38, February 8, 2010 (UTC)Hollytail I agree w/ Insane. Besides, wouldn't Leopardstar name Mothwing a Clan name from the start, anyway? And I really don't see how Leopardstar and Tigerstar could've mated... Willowpool 03:12, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Sasha even gives birth to them in the third book of her manga so that is impossible! The moth's wing It says that he tore off the moth's wing to convince mudfur under the cats of the clans section, but didn't Jayfeather figure that out in the power of three? (can't remember what book, I think it might have been long shadows...) [[User:Mumble785|'Kitties Ruleda WORLD!Mumble sees a kitty!!!']] 21:56, May 16, 2010 (UTC) No, Mothwing tells Leafpool that in one of The New Propechy books. --Dragonfrost 22:10, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I'll look in a few of the books and see if it happened to make sure. I could've sworn that Jayfeather figured it out, too... [[User:Mumble785|'Kitties Ruleda WORLD!Mumble sees a kitty!!!']] 22:50, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Check Sunset, pages 165 and 175. Helixtalk 07:48, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Well Jayfeather and Leafpool both figure out about Mothwing's lack of faith. But Leafpool is the only one that knows about the moth's wing. ➪'❀❤Dappleclaw❤❀'GO SHADOWCLAN!!! 03:01, June 24, 2010 (UTC) The bushy tail! I see that you've already updated his description, but his pic needs editing!!! I don't have an account to do that. But could someone else? 02:33, May 17, 2010 (UTC)Tigershadow (I don't have an account but I want that name...) His image is fine the way it is [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 07:53, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Is it? Shouldn't be so hard to stick a bushy tail on it :) Helixtalk 18:12, May 26, 2010 (UTC) All of Hawkfrost's pixels are beautiful, but he has a bushy tail, and all his pixels all show him with a not-bushy tail. I know this would mean re-doing all of his pixels, but still. Someone could to a Hawkfrost longhair tail, and then copy and paste it onto the other pixels...? Anyway. Hollydapple 19:34, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Guys, is such a small detail really such a big deal for his charart? It's not really definitive to his appearance, I don't think it's necessary to add but if you guys do, then bring it up at Tweak Week, not here and now, please. [[User:Insaneular|'i'''nsane]] brick'd 00:54, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hawkfrost is living in the Dark forest Hello, I, um... sorta noticed Hawkfrost is still listed as a riverclan cat...um, maybe we could sorta, like make him a dark forest cat-it's been confirmed. 17:39, June 11, 2010 (UTC) When it says current afflictions, it means where he was when he was still alive. He was not in the Place of No Stars when he was alive, he was in RiverClan. '♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf ' 15:32, June 12, 2010 (UTC) His tail what happened to his tail???Dawnmouse[[Emberclan|''Emberclan rocks!]] 03:03, July 23, 2010 (UTC) It's horrible looking! We asked for a bushy tail! Not a grizzled one! Calm down, guys. PCA is working on it. ''Oblivion'' Fly my pretties, fly... 20:11, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry...I suppose I went overboard there. ^_^"